Home Alone
by syubsyubchim
Summary: Seharusnya saat seseorang mendapatkan waktu libur ditengah-tengah kesibukan, orang itu pasti akan menggunakan waktunya sebaik mungkin, entah itu mengunjungi orang tua mereka, atau berlibur dengan temannya. Namun tidak dengan Min Yoongi, namja itu lebih memilih untuk menikmati waktunya sendirian di dalam dorm. YAOI! BOYXBOY! BTS! MINYOON! Seme!Jimin, Uke!Yoongi


.

 **Home Alone**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Park Jimin X Min Yoongi

Slight!BTS

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! OOC! TYPOS! DLDR! Review juseyo.

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi itu Yoongi terbangun dengan keadaan _dorm_ yang sepi. Tidak ada sedikitpun suara yang terdengar di luar sana. Bahkan tidak dengan suara Hoseok ataupun Taehyung yang selalu berisik setiap saat. Dengan malas, Yoongi mengerang pelan, lalu melirik pada ranjang disebrang miliknya.

Ranjang yang didominasi warna merah muda itu sudah rapi. Bahkan boneka-boneka mario bros yang selalu berantakan diatas ranjang itu sudah disusun baris-membaris satu per satu.

Ah! Yoongi baru ingat, hari ini adalah hari libur yang mereka dapatkan setelah bekerja begitu keras ditengah-tengah sibuknya tur dunia dan syuting mereka di Hawaii. Pantas saja _dorm_ terasa begitu sepi. Member yang lain memilih untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

Hoseok dan Taehyung memilih untuk pulang ke rumah mereka kemarin malam. Hanya Hoseok sebenarnya, karena Taehyung memilih berlibur berdua dengan sahabat karibnya diluar sana, Park Bogum ke pulau Jeju.

Begitu pula dengan Jimin dan Jungkook. Kedua bocah Busan itu begitu girang saat mengetahui kabar mereka mendapatkan hari libur selama dua hari dan segera menghubungi keluarga mereka di Busan. Kedua bocah Busan itu juga segera merencanakan untuk pulang malam itu juga, memaksakan tubuh mereka yang kelelahan.

Sedangkan pagi ini, Namjoon dan Seokjin memilih untuk pulang bersama-sama. Namjoon bilang dirinya ingin mengunjungi orang tua Seokjin terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang kerumahnya sendiri di Ilsan. Sekaligus memastikan kekasih cantiknya pulang dengan aman tanpa ada gangguan dari penggemar mereka ataupun _sasaeng_. Sial, bocah satu itu pintar sekali mengambil kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati calon mertua di tengah kesibukan yang mereka alami.

Yoongi sendiri memilih untuk tetap tinggal di _dorm_. Daripada memaksakan dirinya untuk melalui perjalanan berjam-jam dari Seoul menuju Daegu, Yoongi lebih memilih mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya pada ranjang _dorm_. Lagipula, kapan lagi Yoongi bisa menikmati masa-masa ditinggal sendirian di _dorm_ selama dua hari tanpa ada yang menggangu kehidupannya? Yoongi tidak dapat membayangkan akan sedamai apa kehidupannya selama dua hari kedepan.

Tidak akan ada Seokjin yang menceramahinya saat telat makan. Tidak akan ada Hoseok yang mengomel sepanjang hari karena keadaan _dorm_ yang sangat berantakan. Tidak akan ada Namjoon yang merusak sesuatu dan membuatnya harus memperbaikinya. Tidak akan ada Taehyung yang akan berisik sepajang hari tanpa tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakannya. Tidak akan ada Jungkook yang selalu mengajaknya keluar hanya untuk minta di traktir sate domba. Dan tidak akan ada Jimin yang menempelinya sepanjang hari seperti ulat bulu.

Ah, Jimin.

Bocah Busan itu seperti benar-benar lupa pada dirinya saat manajer- _nim_ mengumumkan hari libur mereka. Jimin langsung berteriak semangat dan berlari memeluk Jungkook dan merencanakan kepulangan mereka bersama. Bocah Busan itu bahkan tidak menanyakan kabar Yoongi dan langsung berkemas begitu mereka tiba di dorm.

Ya, Jimin masih pamit padanya. Lebih tepatnya pamit pada semua member sebelum menghilang di balik pintu dengan senyum lebar yang mungkin merobek bibirnya dengan Jungkook di rangkulannya.

Tidak! Yoongi tidak cemburu. Sama sekali tidak cemburu. Apalagi kepada Jungkook hanya karena bocah Busan itu pulang berdua. Sama sekali TIDAK!

Yoongi hanya…. sedikit kesal. Hanya sedikit. Karena Jimin terkesan mengabaikannya semenjak manajer- _nim_ mengumumkan liburan mereka. Tidak lebih dari itu, kok.

Sebuah helaan nafas panjang keluar dari bibir Yoongi. Mengecek ponselnya dan menemukan angka digital yang menunjukan pukul 11 a.m disana. Ah, sepertinya 'pagi' yang Yoongi maksud sudah terlewat beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan sepertinya Seokjin memilih untuk tidak membangunkannya hanya untuk sekedar pamit. _Hyung_ yang satu itu benar-benar mengerti tubuh Yoongi butuh tidur yang lebih dari cukup kemarin malam.

Dengan malas, Yoongi menggerakan tubuh kurusnya untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya. Meninggalkan ranjang yang masih berantakan dengan boneka Kumamon yang bahkan sudah jatuh ke lantai. Ah, Yoongi tidak memperdulikan itu, perut rata sedikit berlemaknya kelaparan dan Yoongi butuh mengisinya sekarang juga. Mungkin Seokjin masih berbaik hati meninggalkan makanan untuknya.

Dan benar saja, sebuah tudung saji terletak apik di meja makan, lengkap dengan sebuah _post-it notes_ lucu tertempel di atasnya.

' _Maaf aku tidak membangunkanmu pagi tadi, Yoongi-ah. Kau terlihat begitu nyaman dan aku tidak ingin menganggu waktu istirahatmu. Aku menyisakan sedikit jaepchae untukmu. Kita juga masih punya sedikit Kimchi di kulkas. Hangatkan dan isi perutmu begitu bangun. Semoga liburanmu menyenangkan._

 _-Pinkeu Jin'_

Yoongi sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya keatas melihat _nickname_ yang Seokjin gunakan di akhir _post-it_ nya. Dan, ya, liburannya tentu akan menyenangkan tanpa gangguan riuh dari member lainnya. Yoongi membuka tudung saji dan menemukan sepiring _jaepchae_. Lalu memutuskan untuk memanaskannya sambil mengeluarkan Kimchi untuk menemani _brunch_ sederhananya hari ini.

.

.

.

Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di lehernya dan rambut basah yang menetes ke kaos kebesaran miliknya. Atau mungkin kaos itu milik Jimin? Entahlah, kepemilikan kaos itu tidak terlalu penting untuknya. Yang paling penting adalah kaos kebesaran beraroma mirip Jimin itu nyaman digunakan di tubuhnya.

Sebelum mandi Yoongi sudah menghubungi kedua orang tuanya, sekedar menanyakan keadaan mereka dan juga keadaan kedai yang baru dibuka oleh ibunya. Lalu diomeli habis-habisan oleh sang ibu karena Yoongi lebih memilih bersantai di _dorm_ daripada pulang ke Daegu dan mengunjungi orang tuanya. Sepertinya ibu Yoongi benar-benar merindukan sosok putra bungsunya.

Setelah menghabiskan hampir setengah jam bertukar kabar dengan keluarganya di Daegu, mendengar omelan dan segala nasihat untuk menjaga dirinya baik-baik, melihat Holly lewat layar ponsel melalui _video call_ dengan sang _hyung,_ Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan kecil di pojok _dorm._ Hari ini Yoongi berencana untuk melakukan melakukan rutinitasnya lagi. Mendekam di dalam studio dan mengaransemen lagu.

Mungkin kalian bertanya, apa Yoongi tidak lelah terus bekerja dan bekerja padahal dirinya sedang mendapatkan hari libur. Namun, bagi Yoongi mengaransemen lagu bukanlah pekerjaan. Itu adalah bagian dari hidupnya, cara Yoongi menyalurkan hobinya. Dan Yoongi sudah menunggu saat-saat dimana dirinya bisa mengaransemen lagu di dalam _dorm_ dengan keadaan santai seperti ini. Tanpa ada satu member pun yang mengganggu, termasuk Namjoon dan Hoseok yang biasa membantunya dalam aransemen lagu.

Setelah mereka pindah ke _dorm_ yang baru, BigHit memutuskan untuk membangun sebuah studio kecil di dalam dorm yang biasa digunakan bersama-sama oleh _rapper_ team atau member manapun yang ingin membuat lagu di dalam _dorm_. Biasanya Yoongi memilih membuat lagu di kamarnya daripada harus berebutan dengan member yang lain. Toh dia juga memiliki beberapa alat minimalis untuk membuat lagu di sudut kamarnya. Namun karena hari ini seisi _dorm_ menjadi miliknya, maka Yoongi lebih memilih menggunakan studio kecil mereka.

Lagu yang akan Yoongi ciptakan bukanlah lagu yang akan dirilis di album mereka berikutnya. Yoongi punya daftar lagu yang lain untuk masalah album. Ini hanya untuk kesenangan pribadinya, koleksi pribadinya. Tidak ada sangkut paut sama sekali dengan pekerjaan yang sedang digelutinya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Yoongi mendekam di dalam studio dengan keadaan gelap dan telinga yang ditutupi dua bantalan _headset_ besar, serta jemari yang terus bermain pada _keyboard_ dan _mixer_. Yang pasti di luar sana sudah mulai gelap. Matahari bahkan sudah lelah bersinar terang di atas sana dan memilih tenggelam untuk beristirahat sejenak. Mengisi energi agar sang fajar masih bisa menerangi seisi bumi keesokan harinya. Namun Min Yoongi masih terlihat serius berkutat dengan mesin-mesin rumit di depannya.

Yoongi sempat mengisi perutnya yang kelaparan beberapa waktu lalu. Mengingat ini bukan pekerjaan yang memiliki _deadline_ ketat di depan mata, Yoongi memilih menuruti perut ratanya dan memasukan sebungkus ramen instan yang dimasak seadanya ke dalam perutnya. Lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya mendekam di dalam studio. Bahkan Yoongi tidak membereskan bungkus ramen instan ataupun alat makan kotor yang digunakannya.

Setelah makan, Yoongi tidak sadar sudah berapa lama dirinya duduk di kursi berbusa itu. Bahkan jika bokongnya dapat menjerit, mereka akan menjerit dan mengatakan mereka butuh menghirup udara segar sebentar saja.

Bahkan saat pintu studio terbuka dan seseorang masuk ke dalam dengan perlahan. Tentu saja Yoongi tidak menyadarinya. Telinganya sibuk mendengar dentuman nada yang Yoongi salurkan lewat _headset_ di kedua telinganya. Bahkan kalau saat ini ada perampok yang masuk dan membunuh Yoongi dari belakang, _namja_ pucat itu tidak akan tahu apa-apa.

Namun, tentu saja sosok yang masuk itu bukan perampok ataupun hal lain yang akan mencelakakan Yoongi. Sosok itu adalah Park Jimin. Kekasih Min Yoongi yang berhasil membuat Yoongi sedikit kesal –dan cemburu– ekhem! kemarin malam. Entah apa yang dilakukan bocah Busan itu di Seoul, padahal kemarin dirinya yang paling heboh ingin pulang ke Busan.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali sambil mengehela nafas panjang saat mendapati sosok yang dicariya sedang tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Tidak habis pikir apa yang ada di dalam kepala cantik sosok pucat itu hingga memilih mendekam di dalam studio daripada pulang ke rumahnya di Daegu.

Tadi siang Jimin menghubungi Yoongi berkali-kali, ingin mengetahui bagaimana keadaan kekasih tercintanya. Namun tidak ada balasan yang di dapatnya, hanya suara dari kotak pesanlah yang menjawab panggilan Jimin. Oleh karena itu Jimin menghubungi kedua orangtua Yoongi dan mendapati kabar si manis tidak pulang ke rumahnya dan memilih untuk berdiam di _dorm_ sendirian.

Jimin terkejut, tentu saja. Yoongi memang tidak menampakan tanda-tanda bersemangat ingin pulang ke Daegu kemarin malam. Namun, Jimin pikir karena ibu Yoongi baru saja membuka kedai makan dan kerinduan _namja_ gula itu pada Holly, setidaknya Yoongi akan pulang ke Daegu dan bermalam disana. Bersama Taehyung yang juga pulang ke Daegu tentu saja, jadi Jimin percaya Yoongi akan aman sampai di rumahnya. Namun Taehyung malah pergi berlibur berdua bersama Bogum setelah dia dan Jungkook pulang bersama.

Dan disinilah Jimin saat ini, setelah mengambil kereta tercepat yang dapat mengantarkannya ke Seoul saat orang tua Yoongi mengatakan padanya bahwa Yoongi tidak pulang dan memilih untuk berdiam diri di _dorm_.

Sebelum Jimin melesat menuju studio kecil di pojok _dorm_ mereka, Jimin menemukan keadaan dapur yang berantakan dengan kemasan ramen instan bekas dan juga alat makan kotor yang tergeletak begitu saja. Juga piring bekas _jaepchae_ dan _kimchi_ yang Yoongi konsumsi tadi pagi masih teronggok menyedihkan di dalam wastafel.

Jimin kesal sebenarnya mendapati kekasihnya kembali tidak memperhatikan kesehatannya dan memilih untuk mengonsumsi makanan instan. Namun ini jauh lebih baik daripada Yoongi yang melupakan jadwal makannya dan tidak mengisi perutnya sama sekali. Setidaknya Jimin tahu, perut Yoongi tidak dalam keadaan kosong saat ini. Jimin tidak ingin pipi Yoongi yang sudah mulai _chubby_ akhir-akhir ini kembali menjadi tirus hanya karena kekasih gulanya melewatkan jadwal makannya. Jimin suka fakta dimana pipi Yoongi mulai tembab dan tubuhnya yang bertambah gemuk karena ulah Jimin yang mencekokinya dengan makanan terus menerus.

Jimin sempat membersihkan kekacauan yang Yoongi tinggalkan di dapur terlebih dahulu sebelum mengecek keadaan Yoongi di kamarnya. Tentu saja Jimin pikir kekasih manisnya akan menghabiskan waktu untuk bermalas-malasn seharian di atas kasurnya sambil memeluk Kumamon dan memainkan ponselnya. Namun Jimin salah besar karena mendapati kamar itu kosong, dengan ranjang Yoongi yang masih berantakan.

Sepertinya kekasih gulanya benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya beres-beres ataupun hidup sehat. Tipikal Min Yoongi sekali.

Setelah membereskan ranjang Yoongi yang berantakan, Jimin segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pojok _dorm_ dan menemukan kekasih manisnya sedang tenggelam dalam dunia buatannya sendiri dengan telinga yang tersumpal _headset_ dan jemari lentik yang bermain pada _keyboard_ dan juga _mixer_.

Setelah puas mengagumi sosok itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Jimin membawa tubuhnya masuk ke dalam studio. Memeluk tubuh Yoongi dari belakang dan membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Yoongi. Menghasilkan tubuh Yoongi yang terperanjat kaget.

"Siapa-!"

Yoongi segera melepas _headset_ nya dan menoleh dengan cepat. "Jimin?"

Kerutan di kening Yoongi terlihat dengan jelas, meskipun hanya layar monitor yang saat ini menerangi seisi ruangan.

"Hm~" Jimin bergumam pelan, sambil memberikan kecupan halus di sepanjang bahu hingga rahang Yoongi. Menikmati wangi sang kekasih yang entah kenapa begitu dirindukannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini? Bukankah kau pulang ke Busan?" Yoongi mencoba melepas pelukan Jimin pada tubuhnya. Ingin memastikan bahwa _namja_ mesum yang sedang mengecupi bahu dan rahangnya adalah kekasih bocahya, bukan _namja_ mesum yang lain.

Mau tidak mau, Jimin melepas pelukannya di tubuh Yoongi. "Aku dengar kau memilih untuk tidak pulang ke Daegu dan malah tinggal sendirian di _dorm_. Jadi aku mengambil kereta tercepat untuk menemanimu disini. Dan kau tahu apa yang aku temukan? Dapur yang berantakan dengan bungkus ramen instan kosong, juga kamar Min Yoongi yang belum dibereskan. Ditambah dengan kekasih Park Jimin yang tidak mengabarinya tentang dirinya yang tidak pulang ke rumah orang tuanya dan malah berdiam diri sendirian membuat lagu di dalam dorm. Aku marah, kau tahu?"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya dengan malas melihat Jimin yang seolah-olah memberikan tatapan tajam pada dirinya. "Katakan itu pada orang yang meninggalkan kekasihnya tanpa sepatah kata pun kemarin."

Jimin menggerjap beberapa kali saat menyadari Yoongi yang begitu kesal dengan dirinya dari nada suaranya. Perlahan, Jimin mengulum senyum dan memutar kursi yang Yoongi duduki hingga menghadap kearahnya. Menghasilkan pekikan kaget dari sang kekasih dan tatapan tajam namun begitu menggemaskan.

Jimin meletakan kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lutut Yoongi dengan posisi dirinya yang masih berjongkok di lantai. Membuat Jimin harus mendongak melihat Yoongi yang duduk di atas kursi. Namun Jimin menyukai objek pandangannya dari bawah sini. Wajah Yoongi terlihat semakin bulat dengan pipi berisi dan mata sayu menggemaskan.

"Kau terlihat marah, sayang?" godaan pertama Jimin lontarkan.

Membuat Yoongi berdecak sebal dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari Jimin yang memandangnya penuh pemujaan. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Tidak, aku tidak marah."

Jimin terkekeh pelan, "Benarkan?" Tangannya menjalar naik, menuju paha Yoongi, mengusapnya lembut, "Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau aku pulang berdua ke Busan dengan Jungkook dan-"

"YA! Tanganmu!" Yoongi gelagapan saat usapan Jimin sudah sampai pertengahan pahanya. Buru-buru disingkirkannya tangan Jimin dan memundurkan kursi berodanya. "Dasar bocah mesum!"

Yoongi menghujatnya begitu tajam, namun Jimin masih bisa menunjukan senyum _angelic_ nya. Yoongi benar-benar berharap suatu hari bibir Jimin akan robek karena senyumnya yang terlalu lebar itu. "Berhenti menunjukan senyum mesummu!"

Kali ini kekehan Jimin yang keluar, masih dengan maniknya yang menyipit yang sebenarnya membuat debaran di dada Yoongi mulai tidak normal. "Kau sungguh menggemaskan, _hyung_."

Jimin bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju komputer yang masih menyala, lalu memainkan jemarinya pada _keyboard_ dan juga _mouse_ disana. Menutup satu per satu aplikasi yang Yoong gunakan dan terakhir memadamkan komputer.

"YA! YA! Apa yang kau lakukan pada laguku?!" Yoongi menggeram marah saat otaknya baru memproses apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Buru-buru Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya dan menjauhkan Jimin dari jangkauan komputer. Namun sayang, sebelum Yoongi sempat menjauhkan Jimin, layar monitor itu sudah menunjukan tulisan ' _Shutting Down_ ' dan tubuh Yoongi yang diangkat dengan mudah oleh Jimin.

"YA! Bocah kurang ajar! Turunkan aku!" saat ini Yoongi benar-benar kesal dengan Jimin. Sudah mengabaikannya kemarin malam, datang dengan seenaknya di tengah kegiatannya, menggangu liburannya, dan sekarang mengacaukan kegiatan membuat lagunya? Park Jimin benar-benar kurang ajar!

Namun Jimin tetaplah Jimin. _Namja_ Busan itu sudah kebal dengan sikap kasar Yoongi, teriakannya dan pukulannya pada tubuh Jimin. Seperti saat ini, Yoongi sibuk memukuli Jimin dengan kepalan tangannya, lengkap dengan teriakan dan umpatan kasarnya. Namun apa daya, tenaga Yoongi tidak cukup untuk membuat Jimin kesakitan dan menyerah. Terima kasih kepada Min Yoongi yang sudah melatih Jimin menjadi sosok masokis dalam beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Jimin menjatuhkan tubuh Yoongi di atas kasurnya, disusul tubuhnya yang menaungi tubuh ringkih Yoongi, membuat tubuh Yoongi mendadak kaku dibawah tubuhnya. Yoongi menempatkan kedua tangannya pada dada Jimin. Menghalau tubuh diatasnya agar semakin mendekat kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau-"

"Kita sedang libur, Yoongi-ya," Jimin berbisik di telinga Yoongi sambil mengecupinya.

Sial! Suara Jimin terdengar begitu maskulin dan dewasa. Sekarang yang bisa Yoongi lakukan hanya meremas baju yang Jimin gunakan dan menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya selanjutnya.

Jimin tersenyum kecil saat melihat Yoongi yang memejamkan matanya erat-erat di bawahnya. Lalu membawa tubuhnya ke sebelah tubuh Yoongi dan menarik tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya. "Kau harus beristirahat sejenak dan memanjakan tubuhmu, _hyung_."

Yoongi mendongak, melihat Jimin yang masih setia dengan senyum di bibirnya. "Tapi bermusik adalah salah satu caraku memanjakan tubuhku, Jimin."

Jimin menggeleng beberapa kali, "Tidak, tidak. Mau kutunjukan apa yang dimaksud dengan _memanjakan_ tubuhmu?" Membawa kedua alisnya naik turun dengan tangan yang mengusap sensual punggung Yoongi, berakhir di kedua pipi bokongnya dan meremasnya pelan.

Yoongi mendesis tidak suka saat melihat senyuman Jimin yang berubah menjadi seringai mesum. "MATI SAJA KAU, PARK JIMIN!"

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Halo _reader_ - _nim_ semua. Syubsyubchim kembali hadir, sebelum nanti hiatus lagi karena UAS dan liburan jadi gabisa UP fanfic apapun, hehehe. Ini fanfic soal Yoongi yang milih ga balik pas liburan mereka. Gemes aja pas baca newsnya dan pengen dijadiin fanfic, jadilah fanfic ini, hohoho. Semoga cukup mengihibur, ya!

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai meriview fanfic ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

.

 **Terima Kasih**

.

Salam, INFIRES!


End file.
